Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly, to a display device with a built-in self-capacitive touch panel and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Touch panels are a type of input device that is included in display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display device (OLED), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and enables a user to input information by directly touching a screen with a finger, a pen or the like while looking at the screen of the display device.
A touch panel may be manufactured independently from a panel configuring a display device, and then may be attached to an upper end surface of the panel or may be provided as one body with the panel.
For example, the touch panel may be categorized into an in-cell type in which the touch panel is built into the panel displaying an image, an on-cell type in which the touch panel is provided on the panel, and an add-on type in which the touch panel is manufactured independently from the panel and then is attached to an upper end of the panel.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a configuration of a related art display device.
The related art display device including a touch panel, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a panel 10 where a touch panel 60 is provided and a touch sensing unit (not shown) that drives the touch panel 60.
A method of driving the touch panel 60 may be divided into a resistive type and a capacitance type. The capacitance type may be categorized into a self-capacitance type and a mutual type.
When a related art display device having the self-capacitance type includes the touch panel 60 that includes q number of touch electrodes which are arranged in a horizontal direction and p number of touch electrodes which are arranged in a vertical direction, “q×p=n” number of touch electrode lines 62 are connected to the touch sensing unit.
When the touch electrodes 61 have the same characteristic, whether each of the touch electrodes 61 is touched may be determined by the touch sensing unit.
However, the touch electrodes 61 configuring the touch panel 60 have different characteristics due to a problem of a manufacturing process or an interaction with various electrodes which are disposed near the touch electrodes 61. For this reason, it is difficult for the touch electrodes 61 to accurately sense a touch. Particularly, when the touch panel 60 is built into the panel 10, characteristics of the touch electrodes 61 differ due to various peripheral factors of the touch electrodes 61.
For example, when a characteristic of a specific touch electrode differs from characteristics of the other touch electrodes, despite the specific touch electrode being actually touched, the touch sensing unit cannot determine that the specific touch electrode is touched.
Moreover, even when the specific touch electrode is not actually touched, the touch sensing unit can determine that the specific touch electrode is touched.